1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to a one-time programmable (OTP) memory cell and an OTP memory device for multi-bit program.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Among memory devices for storing data, non-volatile memory devices may retain the stored data even if the power to the memory device is off. For example, the non-volatile memory devices may include read only memory (ROM), a magnetic memory, optical memory, flash memory, etc. Particularly the non-volatile memory that cannot change the stored data once the data are written or programmed in the non-volatile memory may be referred to as a one-time programmable (OTP) memory. After the data are programmed in the OTP memory cell, the structure of the OTP memory cell is changed irreversibly and the data ‘0’ or ‘1’ may be stored in the OTP memory cell using the reversible structure. The OTP memory device may be used variously as an embedded non-volatile storage for storing information on repair of other devices, analog trimming, security codes, etc.